Un été chez les Weasley
by Noheyla
Summary: Hermione passe l'été chez les Weasley, elle sort avec Ron, mais celui-ci devient de plus en plus violent envers elle. Fred commence à se poser des questions quand il remarque les changements de comportement d'Hermione quand Ron est tout près. FW&HG.
1. Chapter 1

******UN ÉTÉ CHEZ LES WEASLEY**

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire est de moi, s'il y a une quelconque ressemblance avec une autre fic, c'est le fruit du hasard. C'est pas première story sur ce site, j'ai plus l'habitude de lire que de poster. Désoler s'il y a des fautes, je passe à peine en seconde et je suis pas encore une pro.. :)

C'est un chapitre assez court, mais je promet que les autres seront plus long :D .

Résumé : Hermione passe l'été chez les Weasley, elle sort avec Ron, mais celui-ci devient de plus en plus violent envers elle. Un des jumeaux commence à se poser des questions quand il remarque les changements de comportement d'Hermione quand Ron est tout près, ses yeux reflètent la peur ..

* * *

Le moment des vacances est enfin arrivé, quel soulagement ! Hermione peut profiter du beau temps et se détendre, même si elle reste une _miss-je-sais-tout_ et qu'elle a apporté beaucoup de livres. Elle a eu l'accord de ses parents pour passer l'été entier chez les Weasley, entouré de têtes rousses. Harry est là aussi. Hermione sort avec Ron depuis cinq mois maintenant, mais il devient de plus en plus possessif et jaloux. Il s'énerve de plus en plus facilement contre elle et dernièrement il a changé de comportement, il l'a frappe quelques fois, mais elle reste avec lui. Ce qui la pousse à rester avec lui est la peur de perdre ses amis et la sympathie de la famille Weasley. Ils viennent d'arriver au terrier et Hermione se dit que moins elle sera seule en compagnie de Ron, mieux elle se portera.

- Hermione, ma chérie, je suis désolée, mais tu devras dormir avec Ginny tout l'été. _Dit Mrs. Weasley_

- Il n'y a aucun problème. _Répondit Hermione_

- Maman, Pourquoi elle ne peut pas dormir avec moi ? _Demanda Ron_

- Voyons Ron, c'est la même règles pour tout le monde.

Hermione se remit à respirer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle est extrêmement soulagée. Merlin seul sait comment elle adore la mère de son petit ami à ce moment précis. Son regard se tourne alors vers Ron, il n'a pas l'air énerver, mais Hermione sait qu'en réalité il est fou de rage et qu'elle prendra cher ce soir.. Fred Weasley vient dans la direction de la jeune fille, il passe un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'emmena à l'intérieur, suivis de très près par Ron.

- Alors, Hermione, ravie d'être avec nous pour tout l'été ?

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?

Ce n'est pas totalement faux, puisqu'elle apprécie vraiment la famille Weasley, le seul bémol dans ce merveilleux tableaux est le comportement violent de Ron. A ce moment, Hermione se mit à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de sortir avec lui, et peut-être que son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais été comme il est maintenant .. George rejoignit son jumeaux et mit son bras sur les épaules de la petite amie de son petit frère.

- Comment se porte notre belle-soeur ?

- Merveilleusement bien je dois dire.

_Enfin, pour l'instant.._ pensa Hermione. Elle leur sourit et se détacha de leur emprise pour aller aider Madame Weasley en cuisine, ils étaient arrivés juste à l'heure pour le diner, et Molly déteste être en retard pour le repas.

- Oh, merci Hermione, c'est gentil de ta part de m'aider, je suis à la traine ..

Hermione rit légèrement, pour ne pas vexer Molly. Quand le repas fut cuit, Hermione monta dans les chambres pour faire descendre tout le monde. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Ginny, elle surpris cette dernière embrassant à pleine bouche Harry.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on mange !

Hermione ferme la porte et laisse échapper un fou rire. Le spectacle était assez drôle à voir, mais Ron ne devrait pas voir ça, sinon se serait la fin d'Harry Potter. Quand elle se retourna, elle fut nez à nez avec Fred Weasley, qui la regarde d'un regard amusé. Il sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

- Oh, pour rien.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de rire, Fred est amusé de cette situation, il la trouve tellement belle quand elle rie. Si seulement elle n'était pas avec Ron .. En parlant de lui, le voilà qui arrive. Hermione perd peut à peut son rire, Fred s'interroge, mais fait comme s'il n'avait pas vu.

- Pourquoi vous rigoler ?

- Pour rien, il faut descendre manger. _Répondit Hermione_

Elle remarqua l'éclair de colère passer sur le visage de son petit ami, elle fut heureuse de dormir dans la chambre de Ginny ce soir. Cette dernière sortie de sa chambre suivi d'Harry et ils descendirent tous manger. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, même si Hermione a bien vu que Ron contient sa rage. Pendant le diner, il s'est penché vers elle et lui avait murmuré " _Il faut que l'on se voit ce soir avant que tu n'ailles te coucher !_ " et c'est un ordre. Hermione a peur de ce qu'il peut lui faire, elle prie pour que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, même si elle sait que c'est impossible que quelqu'un ai des doutes sur Ron.

- C'était délicieux, madame Weasley, voulez-vous que je vous aide à débarrasser ? _Proposa Hermione_

- Oh non, ça ira merci, va t'amuser dehors avec les autres tant qu'il ne fait pas encore noir.

Hermione partie donc rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Harry, Fred, George et Ginny jouent au Quidditch et Ron est assis dans l'herbe, il a vu Hermione, elle ne peut donc plus reculer. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il a un regard noir, qui veut dire qu'il est très énerver. Hermione a de plus en plus peur, mais ne le fait pas montrer.

- Miss Granger est venue nous rejoindre, quelle surprise ! _Dit George_

_- _Je voulais prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller dormir, c'est un crime ? _Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _

- Loin de là, veux-tu te joindre à nous pour une dernière partie ? _Rigola Fred_

- Tu sais bien que je suis plus que médiocre à ce jeu !

- Oui, mais c'est juste pour s'amuser ! S'il te plait Hermione ! Ron, dit lui de venir jouer ! _Força Ginny_

Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, quelle erreur de s'adresser à Ron, il est déjà assez en colère comme ça. Fred fronça les sourcils en voyant dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle commence à paniquer. Seul lui a remarqué le changement dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il commence à trouver la situation entre le couple vraiment étrange. Plusieurs questions défilèrent dans son esprit, mais aucune réponse..

* * *

Voilà !

Le premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur ce site !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Une petite review ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà avec un deuxième chapitre, mais j'aimerais tout d'abord dire que j'ai eu un commentaire assez .. Déplaisant. C'est la première fois que je poste, mon premier chapitre, ma première fanfiction et même pas une heure plus tard je reçois déjà un commentaire critiquant ma façon d'écrire, malgré que j'avais précisé que j'avais encore des difficultés .. On m'a même conseiller d'aller voir le style d'écriture d'autres auteurs, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas était voir, tout simplement parce que je veux trouver mon propre style par moi même, point. Je prend actuellement des cours avec un professeur particulier qui m'aide à m'améliorer et savoir gérer les temps, parce que là est mon gros point faible. J'étais assez énerver et déçue de voir une critique aussi direct aussi vite ! Faut dire que ça encourage pas vraiment à continuer ..

Merci aux autres commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et c'est grâce à eux que l'envie d'écrire cette fic' est toujours là. :D

**Lucretia Toc Septnet** : Ron est devenu méchant parce qu'il est très possessif et voir Hermione côtoyer des autres garçons ça l'a rendu fou. xD

**Aodren** : Voilà la suite, merci pour ton review :D.

**Aximilia** : Oh, je connaissais pas cette fic, je vais aller jeter un œil, elle a l'air marrante. xD Merci :D

**Yzeute** : Merci du conseil :D, je vais voir si quelqu'un que je connais peut essayer de corriger et je demanderais une beta pour mes futures fic' après les vacances =P.

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas espérer être encore une fois sauvée par le gong. J'ai peut-être eu de la chance au début de cette journée, mais cette chance s'est définitivement envolée quand Ron m'a attiré dans un des nombreux placards de la maison des Weasley. Je suis dans la chambre de Ginny, sous la couette, encore traumatisée par ce que je viens de vivre ou plus précisément ce que vient de me faire vivre Ron. Il était tellement énerver que toutes mes tentatives pour le calmer ont échouées, comme d'habitude. Je ne me souviens que vaguement du jour ou tout a commencé, c'était un samedi, nous étions à Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Neville Londubat parler encore d'un des nombreux cours de botanique que l'on avait eu dans le courant de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Beaucoup faisaient semblant de l'écouter, d'autre l'ignorer royalement. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait rougi et avait cessé de parler. La bonne humeur était malgré tout, toujours présente. J'étais entourée de garçons, Ron était de moins en moins festif. Il ne partageait pas la bonne humeur de tout le monde. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien remarqué, je n'ai pas fait assez attention à lui. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il m'en a voulu ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ose plus vraiment lui poser des questions depuis qu'il agit comme ça. J'ai peur, ce n'est plus du même niveau que les insultes de Malfoy. J'en tremble sous les couettes. Je ne sais même pas si je serais en mesure de lui pardonner un jour. Je suis épuisée et j'ai mal partout, je devrais peut-être me laisser happée par le sommeil..

_Le lendemain matin_. Cela serais mentir de dire que j'ai passé une agréable nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me réveiller tellement la douleur était présente. Voilà pourquoi j'ai sauté sur le premier médicament moldue ! Je ne peux pas quitter Ron, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, que dirait la famille Weasley, et Harry ? Peut-être même que cela n'empêcherait pas Ron de continuer à m'infliger cette torture. Je descends doucement les marches de l'escalier et me rend dans la cuisine pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Je croise Harry dans la cuisine, les jumeaux ne sont pas encore là, ni Mr & Mrs Weasley. Ron est dans la salle de bain, je l'ai vu y entrer. Ginny dort encore. Les autres garçons Weasley n'étant pas là.

- Bon matin, Harry.

- Bien dormi, Hermione ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Je lui souris et me servis un bol de lait avec des céréales. Je m'assois en face de lui, dos à la porte de la cuisine. Armé d'une cuillère, j'attaque mes céréales et les portent à ma bouche. Harry met son bol dans l'évier. Des bruits se font entendre dans l'escalier, je n'y prête pas attention et reste le nez plonger dans mes céréales.

- Notre Hermione est déjà levée ? Cette journée commence vraiment bien !

George. Évidemment, les jumeaux. Je regarde les nouveaux arrivants, Ron n'est pas encore là. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Fred, je lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire et s'avance pour se servir un bol, George fait de même. Ils s'assoient de chaque côté de moi. Merlin, non ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Ron quand il entrera dans la cuisine..

- Vous avez prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Harry_

- Rien de bien vraiment intéressant, et vous ? _Répondit Fred_

Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui répondre que je ne peux pas faire grande chose, puisque la douleur est déjà de retour..

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment trop chaud. _Dis-je_

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hermione ! S'il fait trop chaud, une sortie piscine est de mise ! _Dit George_

- NON !

Il ne faut pas qu'ils voient mes blessures, surtout pas. Merlin, pourquoi j'ai crié et répondu aussi vite ! Ils vont se poser des questions, Ron va me tuer s'il apprend ça !

- Euh, je veux dire, non, c'est une mauvaise idée !

- Je ne la trouve pas si mauvaise que ça. _Répondit Harry_

- Eh bien moi, je n'irais pas dans l'eau !

- Aurais-tu peur que quelqu'un observe un peu trop longtemps tes formes, Hermione ?

Ginny ! Elle a dit cela avec un sourire, en plus ! Je rigole, elle vient de me trouver une excuse, sans le savoir. Merci Ginny.

- Peut-être ..

Je souris. Fred me fixe, comme s'il ne me croyait pas. Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. Ron arrive, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retourne vers lui. Il a l'air si innocent à ce moment-là. Il sourit et vient vers moi, naturellement, il m'embrasse. Quand nos lèvres se séparent il se retourne et se prépare son petit déjeuner. Il n'a pas fait de commentaire sur le fait que les jumeaux sont assis à côté de moi et s'est assis en bout de table.

- Ron, tu as l'intention de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? _Demande George_

- Une partie de Quidditch ?

Oh non, hier soir déjà j'ai dû y jouer, c'est hors de question que je recommence ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement je jouais mal ! Au moins, cela a fait rire les jumeaux. Je n'ose pas aller contre cette idée, puisqu'elle vient de Ron. Je n'aime plus mon petit ami comme dans les premiers jours, et j'ai peur de lui et de ce qu'il peut me faire. Maintenant qu'il a autant changé, je n'oserais plus jamais aller contre lui.

- Tu en dis quoi, Hermione ? _Me demanda Fred_

Au moment où j'allais répondre, Mr et Mrs Weasley entrent dans la cuisine et s'excusent d'arriver si tard. Le soulagement m'a envahie, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu répondre à la question de Fred. Le petit-déjeuner se termine, je monte dans la salle de bain. Une main se pose sur mon bras avant que j'entre dans la pièce. Fred.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Avant de lui répondre, je regarde autour de lui si Ron est là. Personne en vue. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de jouer ? Si Ron le sait, il va être en colère. Lui dire que je veux jouer ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer ! Oh, je sais.

- Je préfère lire un livre pendant que vous jouez.

- Je te reconnais bien là ! Bon, aller, va te laver !

- Dit que je sens mauvais.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en lui disant cela. Il ressemble à Ron, mais il est tellement différent. Je le regarde d'une autre façon désormais, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment, mais mon regard sur lui a changé, je le sens quand je lui parle. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et rentre dans la salle de bain, je ferme la porte. Je l'entends rire et s'éloigner.

* * *

Un chapitre un poil plus long, mais toujours court selon moi.

J'espère qu'il est mieux que le premier et qu'il vous a plu :D


	3. Chapter 3

3e Chapitre, yeah !

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, malheureusement ! :)

Je tiens à m'excuser, je ne savais pas où aller pour répondre aux reviews (Pour ma défense, le site est en Anglais, et je suis nulle en Anglais) , mais merci LTS de m'avoir prévenue :D.

Désolé du retard, mais pendant les vacances c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire. :)

Merci de continuer à me lire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! :D

* * *

**PDV Extérieur **

Une forte amitié naissante entre notre miss-je-sais-tout et l'un des jumeaux Weasley ? Possible, mais il ne faut pas y penser trop vite ..

Comme prévu, il fait une chaleur étouffante et Arthur Weasley a donc décidé d'utiliser un moyen moldu pour avoir moins chaud, il appelle cela un Ventilateur. Hermione sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle ne croisa personne dans le couloir et descends donc dans le salon, ou tout le monde est réuni, entouré de ventilateurs. Hermione faillit avoir un fou rire, mais le retient. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vois une famille de sorcier, affalé sur un fauteuil, transpirant et qui doivent se servir de moyen moldu ! Elle rentre dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Mal à l'aise, elle part s'asseoir à côté de Ron, dans le canapé. Seul le bruit des ventilateurs en marche se fait entendre, personne ne parle. Tous les garçons sont torse-nu et les filles ont un maillot à fines bretelles. Hermione a mit du fond de teint, de la crème pour les brûlures et de la potion, pour ne pas qu'ils voient les marques de la main de Ron sur son bras.

Un long silence c'était installé dans le salon des Weasley jusqu'au moment où un léger _Plop! _retentit. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers ce nouvel arrivant vêtu d'une cape noire, les cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. Drago Malefoy. Après la guerre, il s'est beaucoup rapproché des Weasley, il vient parfois rendre une visite au terrier, même s'il ne s'entend pas très bien avec Ron & Harry, ils font des efforts pour se supporter. Il fait une sorte de grimace, il retient un fou rire. Après de longue année passée avec un masque d'indifférence, ne pas succombé à ce fou rire fut très facile pour Drago. Hermione regarda Ginny et vit qu'elle le dévore littéralement des yeux, Granger regarda ensuite Harry, qui lui ne regarde déjà plus Drago et parle avec Ron, il ne voit donc pas les petits regards que se lancent Ginny et Malefoy. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Madame Weasley s'avance vers Drago avec un grand sourire et le prend dans ses bras. C'est toujours comme cela avec Molly.

- Drago ! Tu es venu nous rendre une petite visite !

- Oui, mais je ne passe qu'en coup de vent, je suis désolé.

Il dit cela en regardant une à unes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, s'arrêtant sur Ginny. Hermione comprit qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, et ça ne lui plait apparemment pas. Hermione se leva, n'en pouvant plus d'être témoin de leur petit manège. Elle alla dans le jardin. Elle s'assoie dans l'herbe, replia ses jambes et posa son menton dessus.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

C'est Ginny, Malefoy est vraiment passé en coup de vent, si elle est déjà dehors. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Hermione en ce moment. Ginny s'assoie à côté de Hermione. L'herbe est sèche, à cause de la chaleur étouffante du soleil.

- Drago est déjà parti ?

- Oui, il passait vraiment en coup de vent.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Ginny. Hermione sent la colère monter en elle.

- Comment peux-tu faire ça à Harry ?

Elle a dit ça doucement, mais avec une voix remplie de colère. Ginny fut surprise et devient gênée.

- Je n'ai rien fais, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu regardais Malefoy ! Tu me crois aveugle ?

Ginny s'énerve à son tour, les filles parlent de plus en plus fort, mais personne semble les entendre.

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie ! C'est mon choix !

- Un choix ? Alors pourquoi tu fais volontairement du mal à Harry ?

Elles sont toute les deux à bout de nerfs. Hermione n'en croit pas ses oreilles, elle est déçue de l'attitude de celle qu'elle prenait comme une amie.

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il m'aime, et tu devrais m'être reconnaissante de le rendre heureux !

- Il souffrira s'il découvre que tu ne l'aime pas et que tu fricote avec Malefoy !

Hermione est vraiment énerver, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Hermione se jeta sur Ginny et une bagarre entre les deux jeunes filles commença. La famille Weasley entendit des cris et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils sortirent tous en courant dans le jardin pour séparer les filles. Arthur s'avança et pris Ginny par la taille pour l'éloigner d'Hermione et Charlie fit de même avec Hermione pour l'éloigner de Ginny. Les deux filles se regardent toujours avec colère.

- Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? _Dit Mrs Weasley avec une certaine colère dans la voix._

- Dit le Ginny, ce que tu as fais ! _Dit Hermione en regardant Ginny dans les yeux._

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était mal ! _Répondit Ginny_

- Parce que c'est mal ! Tu ne te rend pas compte de tout le mal que tu peut faire si ça s'apprend ? _Dit Hermione, écœuré._

- Alors ne dit rien !

Ginny se dégagea de l'emprise de son père et courut vers la maison. Tous le monde se retourna vers Hermione, qui elle, fixé la porte de la maison qui venait de se refermer sur Ginny. Hermione décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. C'est les vacances après tout. Elle sourit à la famille, le sourire n'est pas sincère.

- Qui a envie de faire un tour dans le Londres Moldu ?

Les yeux d'Arthur s'illuminèrent immédiatement, voilà pourquoi ils partirent tous au Londres Moldu. Molly a réussit à convaincre Ginny de les accompagner, tous ont décidé de ne pas poser de questions et d'oublier la dispute entre la jeune Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais les deux jeunes filles savent que ce n'est pas totalement oublier. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Londres un bon moment. Harry aperçu un téléphone portable et en parla avec Hermione pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient de la boutique. Ron les rejoignit.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- D'un téléphone portable, c'est un objet Moldu. _Répondit Harry_

Ils continuèrent donc à parler de ce fameux téléphone, Ron ce sent mit de côté, mais ne dit rien devant Harry. En rentrant au Terrier, Arthur fila dans le salon pour finir de lire son journal, qui avait en première page un article concernant le magasin Zonko. La bonne humeur est présente, malgré une petite tension entre Hermione et Ginny. Elles ne se sont toujours pas reparler depuis, ni regarder d'ailleurs. Tous le monde est un peu fatigué et ils montent tous se coucher. Hermione et Ginny ne s'adressent pas un mot et se tournent le dos. Hermione n'arrive pas à dormir et ça fait bien longtemps que Ginny a trouvé le sommeil, elle. La porte s'ouvre et Ron apparait, il a vu que Hermione ne dors pas et lui fait signe de venir. Elle obéit. Il l'emmène dans sa chambre, Harry ronfle bruyamment et toute la maison semble endormie. Dès qu'ils sont entré dans la chambre, Ron a lancé un _Silencio_ sur la pièce. Hermione s'évanouit avant même que Ron l'ai touchée. Elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, dans son lit. Il est dans les environ de huit heures du matin, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Plusieurs vêtements sont éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce. Le lit de Ginny est fait, elle n'est plus dedans. Depuis quand Ginny est-elle aussi matinale ? Pourquoi la maison semble-elle si calme ? Hermione se posait pleins de questions aux quelles elle n'a aucune réponses. Elle descendit sans faire de bruits et entendit des bribes de conversations, ils parlent d'elle. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et entendit presque tout cette fois.

- Elle change ces derniers temps, elle a sauté sur Ginny et a était dans la chambre de Ron pour faire je ne sais quoi ! _Dit une voix que Hermione reconnu comme étant celle de Mrs Weasley_

Hermione fut prise d'une envie de pleurer, mais se retient. Toute la famille Weasley est là, dans le salon, et parle sur elle ! Même Harry ! Hermione se sent trahie.

- On ne sait pas réellement ce qui c'est passé, ne parlons pas trop vite sur des choses qui nous échappe encore ! On ne sait pas la raison de leur dispute, même Ginny a reconnue avoir des tords, hier !

En entendant ces mots, Hermione se sentit soulagée, quelqu'un la défend ! Ce n'est pas Ron, ça c'est sur !

- Je n'ai rien reconnu du tout ! Elle m'a attaqué ! Je n'ai fais que me défendre, point.

- Alors dit nous pourquoi vous vous battiez ! _Dit Arthur_

Ginny ne dit rien. Harry intervient, sauvant sa petite amie d'un éventuel interrogatoire sur les événement de la journée précédente. Ne sachant pas que ça le concernait ..

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était dans la chambre hier soir, ni pourquoi elle s'est évanouie, il faudrait aller lui poser des questions.. _Dit Harry_

- Je vais voir si elle est réveillée. _Dit Fred_

Hermione paniqua et monta le plus vite qu'elle pu, sans faire de bruit. A peine eut elle le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, certainement ceux de Fred. On toqua à la porte, la tête de Fred apparut.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur !

Elle lui sourit, il est extrêmement gentil, mais il ne pourrait pas comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation. Elle ne peut révéler à personne ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle vit, on ne la croirait pas et elle sera haï et cela elle ne le veut absolument pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle hésite. Elle en a assez de cette situation, mais ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. Pour la première fois, la miss je sais tout de Poudlard n'a pas la solution à un problème. Elle a besoin d'aide, mais ne sait pas où en trouver. Ginny n'est définitivement pas la personne à qui elle pourrait confier son secret et tout ce qu'elle sait ou éprouve. La famille Weasley et Harry semblent contre elle à présent. Seul Fred l'a défendue, mais elle ne sait pas si elle peut vraiment lui faire confiance. Elle veut pouvoir se libéré de l'emprise de Ron, elle veut être libre.

* * *

J'ai réussit à faire un peu plus de 2.000 mots, c'est plus que les chapitres précédent.

Au fil des chapitres, le nombre de mots augmentera, je vous le promet !

Je préfère avancer doucement. :)

Je sais que le rapprochement entre Hermione & Fred se fait rapidement, mais j'ai une idée derrière la tête. :D

Bisous, et Merci encore pour vos reviews !


End file.
